


Unexpected Delivery

by celticdreamz



Series: Fic Requests [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdreamz/pseuds/celticdreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://poly-morph.tumblr.com/">poly-morph</a> asked: Hill/Rogers and the good old unexpected pregnancy (◕‿◕✿) (bonus : it's a girl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Delivery

This wasn't supposed to happen. This shouldn't have happened. But it had. Maria could only stare in wonder at the tiny bundle in her arms as her daughter yawned contentedly. Dark blue eyes, so much like the infant's father, looked vaguely up at her before closing again. 

The idea of ever being pregnant had scared Maria shitless. Her own mother had died mere hours after she'd been born, and it terrified her to think that could happen to her. It had taken four doctors, a midwife, and six different nurses to tell her she was going to be just fine. A little sore for a few weeks, but nothing had torn nor had she suffered any hemorrhages. There were no blood clots or other unforeseen complications. She was the picture of perfect health.

"Hey," a warm, male voice greeted her from the door. "How're my girls?"

A tired smile spread across Maria's face as her husband set down a vase of two dozen red roses on the bedside table. Steve had practically dragged her to the altar kicking and screaming, but she had ultimately given in. The ceremony had been small, held in the same Brooklyn church where Steve had been baptized, and with only a few of the Avengers and other friends in attendance. 

A brawny arm slid around Maria's shoulders and pulled her close. The hospital bed wasn't exactly built for two, but that didn't stop Steve. She felt his lips meet her hair and scooted closer to him.

"Are you sure you're okay with naming her 'Margaret'?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I'm sure," Maria sighed. "Whether I met her or not, Director Carter still had a huge influence on my life. She's the one who insisted SHIELD not be an 'all boys club'. 

"And it's not like we have to call her 'Peggy'," she added, tucking the blanket around her daughter a little more. "There are half a gazillion nicknames for 'Margaret'. I already looked."

"Have any suggestions?" Steve asked, and reached down to trace the infant's cheek with his finger.

"I dunno. I kinda like the name 'Maggie'."

"Me too," he replied. "Maggie Grace Rogers it is."


End file.
